


Succession

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fatherhood, Gen, Hypocrisy, Sexism, birthright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther is a father, a king, and a hypocrite. Spoilers throughout season three. For the writerverse prompt 'hypocrisy'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succession

“I didn’t inherit this kingdom; I won it," Uther declares. He's proud of this fact. He will bequeath the hard-won legacy to his son and Arthur will rule Camelot.

Uther has another child, though he has never acknowledged her. He cares for her but she's only a woman, can never be as important as Arthur.

When Morgause takes his kingdom and him hostage with it, he says she has no right to the throne. Then Morgana steps forward and tells him she knows the truth, that he is her father.

Morgana is crowned queen. Uther is angry that she has stolen his child's birthright.

The double hypocrisy eludes him.


End file.
